When All Else Fails, Don't Turn To Emmett
by theslow1
Summary: If you did something wrong, would you turn to Emmett? Well, that's the mistake all of the Cullens are making! Find out what kind of trouble they get in--if they get in trouble at all! Same pairings--after BD. I OWN NOTHING!


**EdPOV**

Jasper and I were on the Wii and he was sending competitive waves to me. So there I was, shouting at the top of my lungs, cursing an inanimate object. **(A/N Anyone ever done this?) **"Cut it out, Jasper!" The competitive streak peeked and suddenly, Jasper and I were wrestling, ruining everything in our path. "Cut it out! Look what you're doing! Mom'll be so mad! Cut it _out_, Jasper! You're going to get us in trouble!" I sounded like a little kid, whining his head off. Stupid, emo brother of mine. **(A/N No offense to and Jasper lovers. I don't think he's emo either, just thought it might fit...) **I heard a crash and Jasper and I froze. We had run into Esme's favorite table and broken it. Splinters of wood were every where. Jasper sent guilt waves towards me and this time, I didn't bother arguing. I was already feeling guilty without Jasper. That table had been with us ever since Esme had been changed and now it was firewood. I shuddered at the thought of her coming home and finding it broken. "Jasper," I yelled at the same time he yelled, "Edward!"

"How could you do this?! That table has been with Esme since before she was changed and now it's broken!"

"How could _I _do this? You're the one who started fighting me! This isn't my fault at all!"

"Yes it is! If you hadn't been sending competitive streaks towards me, this wouldn't have happened! Now what are we supposed to do?!"

_Well, it's between telling the truth or hiding it and buying a new one. Any suggestions?_

'Hide it," we said in unison.

"But where," Jasper mused.

At that moment, Emmett walked downstairs, covered in peach colored lipstick. I shivered at the images he was sending out. Acting like the two-year-old he was, he let out an "Oooo! I'm telling!" And he ran off.

"EMMETT," We shouted.

His head popped back around the corner, thank god. "Yea?"

"Um... Don't--Don't tell Esme, 'kay? She'll kill us. But, if you want to help, you could start by telling us where we could hide it..."

Emmett thought for a second and then, it was as if a light bulb had turned on in his head. _We can hide it in the basement, no one ever goes down there!_

"Are you sure," I questioned. This was true but we did have things down there that we occasionally needed.

Jasper had a confused look on his face so Emmett quickly spoke his mind. "I was thinking--and Edward wasn't supposed to ruin the moment," he glared at me. "That we could hide it in the basement, considering no one ever goes down there."

Jasper's response was similar to mine. "Emmett, we might need to go down there at one point. _Then _what are we supposed to do?"

Emmett gave a laugh. "Oh, come on! How many times a year do we go down there? Never! So, you have no way of getting caught!" Emmett seemed convinced we were fine down there so Jasper and I cautiously agreed. I would have to check with Alice, who had probably seen this whole thing coming.

"Alright..." We grabbed the table and snuck it downstairs then came back up to clean everything up, making sure to leave no traces of the accident. When that was done, we decided to sit down and watch some TV. First was football but we each liked a different team so that didn't last long. We were flipping through the channels when the girls came down.

"Did I hear that you guys broke Esme's favorite table," my beautiful wife questioned.

"Emmett, why would you suggest they hide it in the basement?! She'll find it eventually and then you'll all be dead!"

"Jasper, good one! Now, good luck getting out!"

I tried to look into the littlest Cullen's head but she was blocking me, thinking about how cute Jasper would look in a new jacket she had recently bought him. Girls were so weird when it came to clothing. I sighed. "You already had the vision, didn't you Alice?"

"Yup! And you'll never know how it will turn out until it does!" Then, she gave the scariest laugh in the history of scary laughs and left the room, Rose and Bella not far behind.

***

**

*

**EsPOV**

I came home from the grocery store with Ness's favorite food handy. Going down to the basement to put the food in the fridge, I noticed something was off in the hallway. I let it go and continued down the stairs. When I opened the fridge, I found my favorite table in splinters. "BOYS!" How could they?! My favorite table! In shreds! Oh, they were going to wish they had never been born when I got done with them. I threw the food in the fridge--most likely smashing it all--grabbed the broken table and stormed upstairs.

**XD When all else fails, would you trust Emmett? That was probably predictable but... Haha! I hope you like this! XD**


End file.
